A variety of toothbrush configurations exist that have stationary and/or mechanically-driven movable cleaning elements. These conventional toothbrushes are dedicated to tooth cleaning/polishing operations and typically include a head portion directed to the cleaning/polishing operation, and a handle portion. The head typically has a flat or slightly altered surface to which the cleaning elements are attached, or to which mechanically-driven movable carriers for the cleaning elements are attached.
Many powered toothbrushes have a round head with cleaning elements that move in an oscillating fashion with respect to the brush head. Such brushes may have a round tuft block that oscillates through a range of about 10 to about 30 degrees. The cleaning elements are typically rigidly mounted to the moving tuft block and, therefore, all go through the same angular range of movement.
It would be desirable to provide a toothbrush that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.